Bad Day
by Rellik Eht Deraj
Summary: The Wolverine; He's the best at what he does and what he does isn't very nice. But Today just wasn't his day.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prologue

The Wolverine; He's the best at what he does, and what he does isn't very nice. But today was just not his day. He had been searching for answers to his past again. The memories had led him to an old warehouse that had once housed other mutant experiments that Striker had had his scientists working on. He had been searching for the underground lab that he knew was there but something wasn't right about all this. He couldn't shirk the feeling that something was following him yet no matter how many times he sniffed the air or how hard he strained his hearing he just couldn't detect anything. He shrugged it off as his own paranoia.

* * *

><p>A few hours of searching later and Logan had found the underground labs. Taking a look around it wasn't quite what he had expected it to be. None of the machines looked as if they had been used for genetic experiments of any kind. In fact they looked like the teleportation machines like in those lame sci-fi movies the students at old Wheel's academy sometimes watched. What this equipment was really for or how it was used he had no idea. Either way it looked as if this place had been abandoned for the better part of two decades.<p>

Then he heard it. It sounded like snakes slithering across the floor. Snakes made of metal. He let his claws slide out with an audible "snikt".

"As dense as I ever I see, Logan, you took the bait and now you have fallen into my trap" called a voice in heavily accented Russian.

"Who's there?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Logan. Do you not recall what you and your damned brother did for me and my comrades all those years ago?"

"I don't have a brother."

"Don't play dumb with me!" As this was said Logan felt something wrap itself around his ankle. He soon found himself being thrown across the room into one of the many consoles that dotted the lab.

As the Wolverine picked himself back up to his feet the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadow and Logan got a good look at his assailant. His skin was deathly pale and his near patina hair was tied in a long pony tail behind his head as loose strands of hairs fell into his face. What looked like metallic tentacles slithered up the sleeves of his red outfit.

"Now prepare yourself Logan to die at the hands of Omega Red!"

The metallic tentacles shot out and wrapped themselves around Logan and he once again found himself hurtling through the air. The only difference was this time he landed on one of the many "teleportation" platforms that littered the floor.

"Goodbye, Weapon X."

Before Logan could react let alone even muster up a retort the machine around him came to life. Energy wrapped itself around him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the laughing face of the crazed man he now knew as Omega Red.

* * *

><p>The Seeker, a man known as Richard Cypher, was travelling with his companions the beautiful Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell and the wizard of the first order, Zeddicus, on his way to slain Rahl when out of nowhere came a storm unlike anything he had ever seen. Lightning arched and danced across the sky in random patterns. The most peculiar thing was the blatantly obvious lack of storm clouds, or any clouds for that matter.<p>

"Zed," began Richard, "what's going on?"

"I don't know. I've never seen magic of this kind before."

"We need to get to cover. Now," Shouted Kahlan

They quickly scrambled behind a cluster of rocks. As quickly as the storm had begun it had ended but not before the final bolt of electricity struck the ground with tremendous force.

As they came out from behind their cover to investigate they discovered something even more peculiar than the mysterious storm itself. Lying in the smoking crater was a strange looking man dressed in even stranger clothing.

"Let's get him out of there."

"Richard no, we don't know anything about him, he could be a spy of Darken Rahl," warned Kahlan.

"Then we can question him when he wakes up."

* * *

><p>Logan awoke with a terrible headache. He felt like he had been run over by a train then trampled by the Juggernaut. As he sat there attempting to regain his senses he became aware of his surroundings.<p>

He was in the middle of the woods bound to a tree with… was that rope? He couldn't even remember the last time he had been bound by ropes. Most people who tried to capture him had at the very least used a form of heavy duty chain, not that it did any good against his adamantium claws. He quickly cut the rope with his claws and sheathed them as he slowly stood to his feet to get a better understanding of where he might be.

As he stood to take in his surroundings he felt the cold steel of a knife soon pressed to the flesh of his neck as an unmistakably female voice said, "Don't make another move or you're dead."

Logan didn't know where the oddly familiar words that formed on his lips came from as he said, "Do you even know how to kill me princess?"

A/N: Well for some reason I wanted to write this. I have never seen a crossover with X-men the movie and Legend of the seeker but I thought it might be interesting so if you happen to stumble upon this little story of mine please tell me what you think or if I should even bother continuing it.


End file.
